Have A Little Faith
by iamkellylouise
Summary: AU 5x10. Addison adopts a baby girl, what does this mean for her relationship with Sam? OneShot.


**A/N: AU 5x10, Addison adopts the little baby Shonda cruelly put in her arms and took back :(**

* * *

><p><em>Have A Little Faith<br>__~x~_

"Addison" Sam said quietly as he walked over to the fence that separated their decks, she turned around and his jaw dropped a little as he saw the pink bundle in her arms "Oh"

"She's mine Sam" she said quietly, a smile spreading across her face "I know I should have called but, they just, let me take her home, I don't even have anything for her except for what they gave me and, I haven't even named her yet" she laughed "But she's mine, this is, my daughter"

Sam stepped over onto her deck and walked closer to her, his hand coming to rest on her hip as he looked down at the baby in her arms "She's, she's beautiful Addison" he said quietly "She really is, congratulations"

"Do you really mean that?" she asked quietly, biting her bottom lip a little.

"Of course I do" he said softly "You are going to be the most amazing mother and this little girl is going to love you more and more each day, even when she says she hates you" he laughed quietly "And you will think of the perfect name for her, it can just take a little time"

"Yeah" Addison sighed.

"I have some things of Olivia's in my spare room, a few blankets and onesies they left behind, they might be a little big but if you need something to hold you over until you can get to a store..."

"That would be great, thank you Sam" Addison smiled.

"Have you got formula and everything, I could go to the store for you..."

"Yeah, yeah I have that, the hospital gave me a bunch of stuff, I've even borrowed a moses basket and car seat, we'll be fine, this just means I get to introduce her to shopping early" she laughed.

"Well, don't go too crazy with the credit cards ok?" Sam laughed quietly.

"Promise" Addison chuckled "So um, I'm going to go and put her to bed and get some sleep myself, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll bring those things over for you in the morning" he smiled "Congratulations Mommy" he whispered as he kissed her cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said quietly "Say bye Sam" she cooed as she stroked the baby's face gently, she yawned in reply and Addison laughed softly, Sam kissed her gently before heading back over to his house, Addison going into hers and settling the baby to sleep.

~x~

"Hey" Addison beamed as she opened her front door to Violet, the baby held against her with one arm "Come on in"

"Oh Addie" Violet said with a soft laugh "She's beautiful"

"Yeah" Addison said softly "I still can't believe it"

"I bet, have you named her?"

"Faith" Addison said quietly "Faith Amelia Montgomery, I've had to have a lot of Faith lately so..."

"It's perfect" Violet smiled "Well Faith, I promise to be the person you can run away too when you hate your Mom"

"Thanks Vi" Addison said dryly.

"What?" she laughed "Lucas is gonna come here when he hates me and Pete"

"How are you and Pete?"

"He's got his own place now" Violet sighed "We're still working out this custody thing, he got really upset last night, he thought, I think he thought I'd stop him seeing Lucas and I'd never..."

"I know" Addison said gently "We all know you'd never do that, do you want to hold her? She has that new baby smell that makes everyone feel better"

"Sure" Violet smiled, taking Faith into her arms "Oh look at you, you are so gorgeous, I could eat you"

"Please don't" Addison laughed.

"Have you had any sleep?" Violet asked.

"Is that your way of saying I look awful?"

"You look like a new Mom so, yeah" she laughed softly "Go and take a nap"

"I'm fine, she's only been mine for 12 hours"

"And she'll still be here when you wake up, go on, go and lie down for a little while, I've got this"

"Ok" Addison said as she nervously bit her lip "Well, she's had a morning feed so she shouldn't be hungry, there are some diapers in the cupboard next to the refrigerator..."

"Addison, I've got it" Violet laughed "Where's Amelia?"

"She's working, slept at the hospital, she'll be home later to meet her"

"Well I'm honored to be the first Aunt in your presence sweetheart" Violet said softly as she stroked Faith's cheek gently "Go on Addie, go and sleep"

"Thanks" Addison yawned, she kissed Faith's forehead gently and took herself off to bed, almost as soon as she lay down she fell to sleep.

~x~

"Oh, Violet, hey" Sam said with surprise as he walked into Addison's house with grocery bags and a box balanced in his arms "Where's Addie?"

"I made her go and nap" Violet smiled from where she sat on the sofa with Faith in her arms "Have you met Faith?"

"I have but she didn't have a name then" Sam said with a soft laugh "Faith huh?"

"Faith Amelia Montgomery"

"It's a good name" he smiled softly "I just got them a few things from the store, more formula and diapers, Addie's favourite coffee, and I said I'd bring over some of Olivia's old things too" he said as he put everything down on the dining table.

"You doing ok?" Violet asked "It's gotta be different now it's actually happening"

"Yeah it's, different" Sam nodded "I don't really know the, protocol"

"I don't think there's protocol for this Sam" Violet laughed as he sat at the other end of the sofa "I guess you just need to know that, you and Addie won't be getting much alone time for a while, newborns need a lot of attention and that's her first priority, you're just going to be taking a back seat, you have to be prepared for that"

"I am" he said quietly "Faith comes first, I know that"

"I know" Violet said with a soft smile "Why don't you go up and lie with her, I'm sure she'd love to see you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, go on up, I'm on babysitter duties right now"

"Ok" Sam laughed quietly "Thanks Vi"

"I will look after this gorgeous girls anytime" Violet cooed, kissing Faith's cheek, Sam dropped a kiss to the top of her head and went up to Addison's room, he climbed into the bed beside her and kissed her forehead gently as his arms came around her.

"Sam?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Sshh babe, go back to sleep" he whispered "I've got you"

"The baby…"

"Is getting cuddles from her Aunty Violet, she's all good"

"I missed you last night" Addison whispered as she buried her face in Sam's neck "I'm sorry I changed things"

"Don't you ever apologise for following your dreams Addie" he whispered softly "I love you, and I am so proud, you're going to be an amazing mother" as he looked down to meet Addison's eyes he found her already sleeping, he laughed a little before closing his own eyes and taking his own little nap.

~x~

**4 years later.**

"Mommy?" Faith said quietly as Addison tucked her into her pink princess bed, cuddling her favourite stuffed animal 'Mrs Bunny' to her chest.

"Yeah honey?"

"Why isn't Sam my Daddy?"

"What, what do you mean?" Addison stuttered.

"Why isn't Sam my Daddy?" Faith said simply "He's always been here, he makes me breakfast and puts me to bed if you have to work, he does lots and lots of things for me and I know he loves you lots cuz he says it but, does he love me?"

"Of course he does honey" Addison said softly "Sam loves you so much he's just, not your Dad"

"But why?"

"Because he's just not Faith, now come on, let's go to sleep ok?" Addison sighed heavily "You've got pre-school in the morning"

"Night Mommy" Faith said quietly, turning a little and cuddling into her bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Addison whispered as she kissed her temple "I love you so much"

"Love you too" Faith mumbled, Addison kissed her temple again before leaving the room and going downstairs to make dinner in time for Sam to come home.

~x~

"What's wrong?" Sam asked quietly as he lay in bed with Addison that night.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"Addison" he said knowingly.

"Faith asked me why you weren't her Dad" she said simply "I had to try and explain to my 4 year old why the man who is here taking care of her isn't her father, I even had to tell her you loved her Sam, how the hell am I supposed to explain to her that you just didn't want her?"

"Don't, don't say it like that" Sam said quietly "You know it's not like that"

"Then what is it like?" she sighed "I could cope with you not being her father when she was a baby, even when she was a toddler, but now she's getting older and starting to understand and she shouldn't have to feel like she isn't part of your life when she is, I know you love her Sam, I've always known, I watched the pride in your face when she first stood up, when we went to her pre-school christmas play and she sang louder than anyone else, I know you love her and care for her and she should know that too"

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered, putting his hand to her cheek and rubbing it gently with his thumb "I'm sorry I couldn't be enough for her, for both of you, back then I just, I didn't trust myself to be a good father, Maya got pregnant before she was 16, and then she almost got killed…"

"But that wasn't your fault" Addison said softly "That driver, it was his fault Sam, not yours, you are an amazing father and I know Maya would tell you that, I tried to tell you that…"

"I know, I know you did" he said quietly "You were just so hopeful and, I knew you'd be an amazing mother but I didn't trust myself to stick around and be a good Dad so it was just easier to, be with only you and let you be a parent alone, I know now that it was stupid of me to think that way"

"Yeah, it was stupid" she said with a laugh.

"I just don't want to let her down like, like I let Maya down" Sam whispered "When I left Naomi, that's where all the problems started with her…"

"Hey, Sam honey look at me" Addison said softly as she held his face in her hands "You did not let Maya down, yes, she did some, irresponsible stuff when she was younger but that isn't your fault, and now, I know you wouldn't change Olivia for the world. When me and Derek ended, I stopped believing in soul mates and even love, but then you, you changed all of that, you are my soul mate, I would never have gotten through everything that happened back then without you, I love you, Faith _loves you_, I know you better than anyone and I know you would never let her down, so if you want to be her Dad then please, just trust yourself to be the father I know you are"

"I feel like I've missed out on so much" he breathed out, trying to stop tears "I should've been there from the beginning"

"You have been Sam, you have been there for all of it"

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, kissing her gently "I'm so sorry"

"I don't need apologies" she whispered back, holding him close "Just be there for her ok? Be her Daddy"

"I promise" he said quietly "I promise, I'm here for both of you"

"I know you are" Addison said quietly "I love you Sam"

"I love you" Sam kissed her and soon enough their clothes were discarded around them.

~x~

"When will Mommy be home?" Faith asked as she sat with Sam on the beach building sandcastles the following afternoon.

"She'll be home for dinner" Sam smiled "But we're having fun without her right?"

"Uh-huh" Faith nodded with a big smile "Building sandcastles is the best ever so we can't ever move away from the beach"

"I'm sure that's not going to happen" he laughed softly.

"Good" Faith smiled.

"So your Mom told me you asked her a question last night, about why I'm not your Daddy, do you want to, talk about that with me?" he asked.

"Ok" Faith said quietly "I just don't get why you're not my Daddy when you've always been around like Daddy's are"

"There's not really any way I can explain it that will make sense, all I can say is when you were born, I wasn't very happy, only when I was with your Mom, she made me very happy, so when you were born I was scared that I wouldn't be a very good Daddy to you, so I thought it was best that, I was just Sam"

"But that's silly" Faith said simply "Cuz you're a good Daddy to Maya and you're a good Daddy to me even though you're not my Daddy"

"Do you want me to be your Daddy baby girl?" Sam asked softly "Because if you want that, then I will be, only if you want that"

"Will you adopt me like Mommy did? So you're my real Daddy?"

"Well I'd have to talk to your Mommy about that, but even if I don't, I can still be your real Daddy"

"Yeah" Faith sighed happily "I really want you to be my Daddy"

"Then I'm your Daddy" Sam smiled, Faith giggled and clambered over the sandcastles, crushing them, to fling her arms around Sam's neck "I love you Princess" he whispered as he held her tight.

"I love you too Daddy" Faith whispered back.

"Why don't we make Mommy a special dinner for when she comes home" Sam smiled as Faith pulled back a little to look at him as she sat on his lap "And we could even bake some of her favourite chocolate chip cookies"

"Yeah" Faith grinned "That's a really good idea Daddy, I'm gonna call you Daddy all the time now, ok Daddy?"

"Ok" Sam laughed "Shall we go and wash all this sand away and then make a start on those cookies?"

"Will you race me back to the house? I run really fast!" Faith exclaimed as she stood.

"Ok" Sam said as he climbed to his feet, he picked up the buckets and spades and they both turned to face the house "Ready…..Set…..Go!" Faith giggled and squealed as she ran towards the house, jumping up and down and clapping as she reached the house first, Sam scooped her up and made her laugh more as he carried her up the stairs to the bathroom to wash away the sand.

~x~

"Hello? I'm home" Addison called out as she walked into the house, she hung up her coat and walked through to the living area "Hey, what's all this?" she laughed softly as she saw Sam and Faith setting the table together.

"We made a special dinner for you and your favourite cookies for desert" Faith said proudly "Cuz we're celebrating"

"We are?"

"Uh-huh" Faith nodded "Cuz I have a Daddy now and we're gonna be a real family, right Daddy?"

"Right baby girl" Sam smiled "Is that, ok Addie?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah" Addison said with a slight whisper "That is more than ok" he smiled and kissed her and walked back into the kitchen to check on the dinner.

"How was pre-school today honey?" Addison asked as she kissed against Faith's curls.

"We drawed lots of pictures and I did painting and I had an apple at snack time and some milk and then Daddy picked me up and we came home and did sandcastles!"

"That all sounds great baby girl" Addison laughed softly "So you've had a good day huh?"

"The best ever" Faith grinned up at her "Have you had a good day Mommy?"

"It's been ok, but I missed you so much, you better have some snuggles for me at bedtime"

"You and Daddy" Faith nodded "And Mrs Bunny!"

"Oh well we can't forget Mrs Bunny" Addison chuckled.

"Dinner's almost done" Sam smiled as he approached them "Faith go and wash your hands"

"Mommy has to wash hers too!"

"She will, I'll make sure of it" Sam smirked "Go on"

"Ok Daddy" Faith sang as she skipped to the bathroom, Addison laughed and grinned as Sam pulled her by her hips towards him, his lips coming to hers.

"Mmm, hello" she mumbled against them "You smell like the beach"

"I made Faith a promise that we'd never move from here" he laughed quietly "She hasn't stopped calling me Daddy all afternoon"

"She's happy" Addison smiled softly "I'm happy, being home with my two favourite people" she mumbled as she buried her head in his neck.

"Rough day?"

"Not the best" she sighed "I really need this time, tonight, us and our daughter"

"Our daughter" Sam whispered, he kissed her again and she smiled against his lips.

"Mommy! Daddy! Stop kissing and wash your hands for dinner!" Faith exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips in true Addison Montgomery fashion, they both laughed and pulled apart to get ready for dinner.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said quietly as she came up behind Sam who was watching Faith sleep, her arms coming around him and her head resting on his shoulder "You ok?"

"Mmhmm" he nodded "She looks so, innocent when she's asleep, like she has no troubles in the world"

"That's because she doesn't" Addison said with a soft laugh "She's, happy Sam, you made her the happiest little girl in the world today, come on, I want to show you something"

"Ok" he yawned, following her into their bedroom, on the bed was 3 or 4 photo albums, she sat down and patted the space next to her, when Sam sat she pulled a photo album onto their laps and opened it.

"I just want you to see how much of a Dad you've always been to her" she said softly "This one is my favourite" she flicked through a few pages and pointed out a picture of Sam asleep on the sofa with Faith asleep on his chest "She was only 3 months there, you were her Dad even then, she loved falling asleep on you" she laughed quietly "And then this happened" she turned a few more pages and showed him a picture of 1 year old sleeping soundly, cuddling up to her 'Mrs Bunny' "She hasn't parted from that thing since you bought it for her"

"I thought she'd like it" he shrugged.

"She loves it honey" Addison smiled, kissing his cheek "She loves you, I mean it's just my luck that she turned into a Daddy's girl" she laughed.

"She is a mini Addison babe" Sam chuckled "Didn't you see her at dinner? All attitude and hands on hips, you've taught her well"

"Well I want her to be a little like me" she said shyly "I don't want her to ever feel like she isn't mine"

"She knows Addie, she knows who her mother is" he said softly "You're the best thing that could have ever happened to that little girl"

"You don't know that"

"I do" he smiled "Don't ever doubt it"

"I love you so much" Addison smiled as she kissed him "I can't wait, I can't wait for us to officially be a family"

"I think we always have been" Sam whispered, he kissed her again and they snuggled up together, looking through more and more photos of their little bit of Faith.

_The End._


End file.
